Unstoppable Champions
by I'mNotCrazy.I'mInsane
Summary: This is the story of a girl who wants little more than to be an average Fossil Fighter. But since that would be boring; she isn't getting that! She will have to overcome evil while fighting vivosaurs. Join J.J. and friends in the adventure of a lifetime


**A:/N Howdy guys! I decided to finally get to work on my Champions fic! So…here it is! Uh…there _might_ be _tiny_ spoilers in here for Fossil Fighter: Jay. Uh…like…it's…uh…meep. **

xXxPlayer POVxXx

I stared at the beautiful scenery, mouth agape. Breathtaking would be an understatement…it's mind blowing. I could stand here all da-

"J.J.! How long are you going to stand and look at the scenery, huh?" The familiar voice of my brother (A:/N Yes, brother, you read that right.), Todd yelled to me. With a roll of my eyes, I began to walk over to him.

"Coming!" I called to him.

"Well hurry up!" he yelled back to me. With another roll of my eyes, I jogged over to him. Maybe I should introduce myself? I'm Joanna Jocelyn Evens, but most people call me J.J. The impatient one is my brother, Todd Davie Evens. I've known Todd since we were five. No he's not older than me, I'm adopted. I never knew my parents; my dad died before I was born, and my mom died shortly after giving birth to me. At least, that's what I was told.

"J.J!" Todd brought me up from my inner monologue. "Did you even hear me?"

"Uh…Something about wild Vivosaurs, right?" I guessed, knowing that's what he had been blathering about for the past three hours. He instantly brightened.

"Yep! I hope we see a T-rex, or a Tarbo! Or maybe a Woolly Mammoth!" He blathered excitedly. I might be adopted, but most people think we're twins; we both have blond hair, and my blue eyes are just a little darker than his. I looked at him in his green shirt, and khaki shorts, seeing my him as a blood relative, not as an adoptive brother.

"Well, we'll never find out just standing here. Race ya to the top!" I challenged, bolting ahead of him.

"Hey! Cheater!" He yelled chasing after me, laughing in spite of himself.

^ _AT THE TOP OF THE HILL _^

We both reached the top of the hill, out of breath from running and laughing. We looked around as we caught our breath, not seeing any Vivosaurs.

"I don't see anything. You sure this is the place?" I asked him, already having regaining my breath. He was still panting, but he nodded.

"Yeah," he started breathlessly, "I'm sure." I shrugged and heard a small rustling on the bush to the right of me. I tapped Todd's arm, and he looked over at the bush. Suddenly; a full grow Allosaurus ran out!

"Th-that's an Allosaurus!" Todd muttered in shock.

"Run." I said in a panic. He complied without a word, and we ran. Soon we found ourselves at the edge of the land, a daunting cliff ahead of us. I inched my way in front of Todd, confidence surging through me. I heard large flapping noises to my left. I looked over to see a Petra being ridden by a man in a cowboy hat.

"Hop on pards!" he called to us. Todd was frozen with fear, so I grabbed his wrist and leaped onto the Petra.

"Y'all okay?" the man asked. I looked over at Todd, who nodded, I nodded as well. The man nodded back at us, and guided the Petra to a large clearing. Just as the Petra landed, it flashed and turned into a shining Dino Medal. Todd looked up to thank the man, then his face paled, and a grin spread over his face.

"Y-You're Joe!" He half yelled half whispered. The man smiled.

"Yup. That's me, surprised ya know my handle kid."

"Sha! You're the greatest fighter…like, ever!"

"Aw, I'm tickled pardner. Whatcha'll's names?"

"I'm J.J." I stated simply, not wanting to get between Todd and his fan-boying.

"A-and I'm Todd Evens! M-me and J.J. watch you on TV all the time! W-we're brother and sister." Todd said shakily. Joe smiled, and Todd continued, "And we're you biggest fans! Well, I am at least."

"Then y'all must know me already then."

"Of course! You're the world's greatest fighter ever! You're Joe Wildwest!" Todd yelled excitedly. Of in the distance, but not too far, there was a loud roar. Joe walked past us.

"Wooo-Wee! That Allosaurus is madder than a sack fulla hornets covered in clowns." Joe stated, sounding almost impressed.

Wait…

Did he say 'covered in clowns'?

Wha-

You know what, forget it.

"We gotta calm him down somehow." Joe muttered. He turned to Todd with a smile. "How 'bout it pardner? C'mon, I'll even lend ya onea' my Dino Medals." Todd looked panicked, and clutched his stomach.

"Ooooh, my stomach! I-I'm not felling well. I-it must've been that rotten banana I ate earlier…yeah, that's it." He moaned. I rolled my eye and responded;

"Todd; you're allergic to bananas." His eyes widened a little bit, but he continued to moan.

"I'll fight for him." I muttered with a small sigh. Joe nodded and pulled out a case. He signaled for me to come closer, so I did. He opened the case to reveal four Dino Medals. As he explained, I tuned him out and just looked at their stats. Whenever I fight, I focus on what will make me win. I was about to pick Aerostream, but in my head I heard a small growl, and saw Dimetro's medal gleam for just a second. Before I could process anything, I picked-up Dimetro's medal.

"Ah, Dimetro, good choice pardner." Joe said with a smile. He started to say something, but I just walked to where the Allo was. I tossed my medal out, and it changed to a Dimetro. I immediately gasped in awe at my fighting partner. He stood on four feet, with a tall dorsal-fin. He was decorated with blue and white patterns, when he roared it was more of a screech, but it was powerful.

"Dimetro Fang, go!" I yelled before I could process anything. He followed my order flawlessly, biting his target forcefully. The Allo roared in pain, and Dimetro made a sound like a laugh. All roared, this time in anger, and charged Dimetro, biting him. I felt anger bubble inside me.

"Dimetro Fang!" I yelled quickly. Dimetro followed my order perfectly, and the Allo reverted to a Dino Medal.

"Whoooo-Weee! That was impressive pardner! Y'all took down that dino with ease! I see some poten'tal in ya." Joe congratulated me. Todd popped out from behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

"J.J.! That was amazing! You were all like 'Go!' and that Allo was all like "raaaaaah!"! That was amazing!" He yelled in pure excitement. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. My smile turned to a smirk.

"Didn't you stomach hurt?" I questioned. His eyes widened a little, but he answered;

"I-I guess it just started feeling better…" he finished with a nervous laugh. I rolled my eyes at his obvious lie.

"This poor feller must've been abandoned by a cruel fighter." Joe said picking up the Dino Medal. He smiled sadly as he put the medal in his pocket. "That why I'm here. Ranglin' dino's who've been abandoned."

"That's terrible." I muttered. Who abandons their own partner? Or their pet? Or their ki-

Never mind.

"It is. That's why the Fighter's Association sent me here. Aw shucks, where are my manners? Y'all already know this, but I'm Joe Wildest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter." He said with a smile. I heard Todd squeal with delight next to me.

"You are the greatest fighter ever!" Todd yelled next to me. I chuckled.

"You've said that already." I muttered, causing him to blush.

"We wanna' be as good as you someday!" He said, almost in a daze.

"Aw, shucks." Joe started, blushing a little himself. "But don't try to be as good as me…try to be better." He reached out and ruffled Todd's hair (A:/N I have an aversion to helmets, so no one wears them). Todd let out some extremely high-pitched noises, and fainted. I didn't even make an attempt to catch him; just let him hit the ground. I heard that same laughing growl from Dimetro, and took his medal out of my pocket.

"Um, here you go Mr. Wildwest." I mumbled handing him the medal. Joe looked me up and down, then smiled.

"Keep it. As a thank ya' for helpin' me." He said, causing my jaw to drop.

"Th-thank you." I stammered.

"Vivosuars work based on trust. Know what make 'em trust ya? When ya' give 'em a nickname." Joe said with a wink. I smiled down at the medal.

"How about," I thought for a moment, before thinking of the perfect name, "Tro?" There was a small growl, then a larger more powerful one, which could only be a yes. I put the medal back in my pocket, and heard noise next to me. Todd popped up, looking confused.

"Wha-what happened?" He muttered incoherently.

"You fainted." I said simply, helping him up. He blushed a little bit.

"I did not! I passed out." He muttered in embarrassment. Joe laughed in amusement.

"Aw, you little pards are killing me! I hope y'all become great fighters one day. Just remember to never stop tryin'!" Joe encouraged us, then got a message and had to rush away to find another wild Vivosaur.

"Wow…We met Joe Wildwest! The Joe Wildwest! And he told us to be Fighters! Now we hav-"

"Wait, he didn't tell us to be Fighters, just hoped we would be." I interjected.

"Now we have to become great Fighters!" Todd finished, ignoring my interjection. Deep down, I knew he was right. We had to become great fighters.

"Just remember; whatever we do, we do together." I said holding out my hand. I bent my arm showing we had to do our handshake. He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Never alone."

"Always together."

"J.J. and Todd…"

"Together forever" We both finished. It was settled;

We were going to be Fossil Fighters.

**A:/N Finally! I've been working on this for a month and a half! I've decided; I suck at writing the beginnings of stories. But I'm done! And the game gets more exciting from here! So; join me next time for more…**

**UNSTOPABLE CHAMPIONS!**

**(P.S. Yes, I stole that last line from Puss In Boots.)**


End file.
